1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece.
2. Related Art
JP-T-2000-512014 discloses a timepiece that executes navigation to a destination site using a digital display as in a liquid crystal display device.
Incidentally, in electronic timepieces that have a plurality of operation modes and use batteries as power supplies (hereinafter referred to as “electronic timepieces with a plurality of operation modes”), it is considered that a time display mode (an operation mode in which time is displayed) which is a basic function of a timepiece is preferred to other operation modes.
For example, in electronic timepieces with a plurality of operation modes, executable operation modes are reduced as battery residual quantities decrease. A minimum level of a battery residual ratio at which an operation mode is executable (hereinafter also referred to as a “minimum battery residual ratio level”) is considered to be set for each operation mode so that only the time display mode is executable finally.
For example, in an electronic timepiece that has a navigation mode in which navigation is executed using a GPS function and a time display mode, as disclosed in JP-T-2000-512014, a battery residual ratio of 50% is set as a minimum battery residual ratio level in the navigation mode and a battery residual ratio of 10% is set as a minimum battery residual ratio level in the time display mode.
In this case, both the navigation mode and the time display mode can be executed between the battery residual ratios of 100% to 50%, but only the time display mode can be executed between the battery residual ratios of 50% to 10%.
However, in a case in which a minimum battery residual ratio level is set for each operation mode, it is difficult to intuitively understand an actual battery residual quantity in each operation mode when a battery residual quantity or a battery residual ratio is displayed simply in an electronic timepiece with a plurality of operation modes.
For example, as described above, in a situation in which a battery residual ratio of 50% is set as the minimum battery residual ratio level in the navigation mode and a battery residual ratio of 10% is set as the minimum battery residual ratio level in the time display mode, there is a concern of a user mistaking the actually unusable navigation mode for a usable navigation in a case in which a battery residual ratio of 48% is displayed.